Wolf Pup Paw Patrol Marshall X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis was always gifted ever since her birth. For Alexis her life has never been easy. She has always blessed with beauty and a strong will. Even with her grace and beauty she has never truly known love. What will happen now when she runs into Marshall and the Paw Patrol? I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Marshall

Scroll past the description for the first chapter and for any clothing, pics, and anything like that go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

* * *

Name: Alexis

Gender: Female

Age: 6 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Wolf

Eye color: Violet purple

Fur markings and coat looks: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Catchphrases: "Night or day I will shine", "The mountains are calling and I must go", "Come forth into the light things, let nature be your teacher", "Throw me to the wolves and I'll return the leader of the pack"

Job: Wildlife biologist

Looks and her uniform just without the hat: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Pup pack: Whistle, knife for cutting, rope, medical supplies, animal medication, planter and garden tools, and mechanical tool arm

Collar: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Pup tag: Black bird with white background

Vehicle: Open Jeep

Looks as a Merpup: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme: Speechless

Alexis and Marshall's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Skills: A very skilled fighter and good with animals

Specialties: Fighting, howling, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite weather: Rainy

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Marshall

Closest friend out of everyone: Marshall

Close friends: Marshall, Chase, and Zuma

Best friends: Marshall, Chase, Zuma, and Rocky

Friends: Marshall, Skye, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Ryder, and Everest

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter who survived had a younger brother. Her family and pack both were killed when she was 2 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother and brother she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a wolf named Scarlett only to loose her as well due to a hunter at the age of 4. Ever since Alexis has been on her own and due to her past experiences she isn't very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting Marshall

One evening as Alexis is walking through her territory she soon spots a white and black dog laying unconscious on the ground and decides to go over to him immediately seeing his leg has a cut on it.

"Hmm. I wonder where you come from... but I guess that's not the concern right now. I should probably help you I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me." Alexis says as she carefully pick the dog up and onto her back before taking off running.

*Timeskip*

"Uh.. Where am I?" The dog asks as he starts to wake up.

"Oh good your awake." Alexis says causing the dog to instantly turn his attention to her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The dog asks.

"I should be asking you that. Your in my territory. My name is Alexis and I found you injured and unconscious and brought you to my den. I already cleaned and bandaged your wound." Alexis says bluntly as the dog looks at the bandage around his leg.

"Oh... Thank you.. Um my name is Marshall." The dog says nervously.

"Well Marshall it's nice to meet you. now why were you in my territory? I smell of humans and have a dog tag so I know your not a wild dog." Alexis says as she moves around adjusting herself to a more comfortable laying position.

"Yea I'm actually Adventure Bay. I do have q home and a family. I got lost one day in the woods and ended up getting injured and falling unconscious. I guess I was lucky you found me." Marshall says kindly causing Alexis to look at him with curiosity.

"Perhaps but why would you call meeting me luck? If anything meeting a wolf would be cause for concern." Alexis says as Marshall looks at her.

"Maybe for some but you seem really nice. I bet your family loves having you around." Marshall says causing Alexis to fold her ears back sadly.

"Actually I don't have a family. I live alone and always have." Alexis says sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Marshall says feeling sorry for Alexis.

"Its ok.. I'm guessing your hungry aren't you?" Alexis asks hearing a growling noise.

"Yea.. I haven't eaten anything for two days.. Sorry.." Marshall says as he laughs nervously.

"Here you go then." Alexis says as she tosses Marshall a piece of meat as he sniffs it.

"Um no offense but I've never had raw meat before." Marshall says.

"It's not raw I cooked it." Alexis says as Marshall looks at her.

"Really? How?" Marshall asks curiously.

"Let's just say I have my ways." Alexis says as she smiles.

"Well thanks... That was delicious." Marshall says as as he eats half of the meat before tossing it back over to Alexis causing her to look at him.

"Why aren't you eating the rest?" Alexis asks.

"I just thought I would give you the rest. You know like sharing." Marshall says kindly.

"Oh um thanks.. Anyways your leg should be better in a few days. You may stay here and I will help you until you are better. But after that I expect you to leave my territory." Alexis says as Marshall folds his ears back.

"Well that's the thing. I don't really know where I am. I'm lost." Marshall says sadly.

"Well then I'll help you get back to your home then. I know the way to your home due to having visited the place once. I'll help you ok." Alexis says kindly as Marshall smiles and wags his tail

"Thanks! Your definitely the nicest wolf I've ever met." Marshall says happily.

"Your welcome now get some sleep. I'll get a better look at your wound in the morning." Alexis says as Marshall nods before the two lay down to fall asleep.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is sleeping she wakes up to the sound of whimpering and shivering and looks to see Marshall is shivering and whimpering lightly. Alexis then gives him a sympathetic look before going over and laying closely next to him and falling asleep unaware she woke him as he looks at her and smiles slightly.


	2. Adventure Bay

"I'm ready to go if you are." Alexis says as she is walking around the outside of her den with Marshall.

"Yea.. I guess today is the day." Marshall says as he looks down at the ground getting Alexis's attention.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled." Alexis says causing Marshall to look at her.

"I... well I kinda wish I could hang around you for a while longer. Your a great person and I wish I could get to know you better." Marshall says sadly.

"That's sweet Marshall but I'm sure your human and your friends are missing you. You've been gone for a week now and it's time you get home back where you belong. Now let's be going. We should be there before dark." Alexis says kindly.

"Alright then but promise me you'll at least visit." Marshall says causing Alexis to smile.

"I think I can promise to visit. Whenever you just want to get away and howl you'll be welcome at my den." Alexis says kindly.

"Thanks Alexis." Marshall says happily.

"Anytime Marshall." Alexis says happily as they get walking.

*Timeskip*

"Were not far from adventure bay now Marshall. It wont be long until your back home." Alexis says as Marshall wags his tail.

"I cant wait for you to meet Ryder and the other pups." Marshall says excitedly.

"Oh no Marshall I don't know about that. Remember I'm a wolf and I've never been around humans before. besides I don't know if he'll like me or your friends for that matter." Alexis says unsurely.

"Don't worry they will. you'll like them I promise. I just want you to meet them is all. I want them to know the wolf who has helped me for the time I've been gone." Marshall says happily as he smiles reassuringly at Alexis.

"I don- ah!" Alexis then gets cut off as she trips over a root and falls down a hill landing on her front paw yelping upon hitting the ground.

"Alexis! Are you alright!?" Marshall asks as he comes running over as Alexis whines slightly before licking her paw.

"I'm not sure. My paw really hurts." Alexis says as Marshall looks at her paw.

"You must of sprained it when you fell. I don't have my medic gear so I cant look at it right now. Looks like your gonna have to come with me all the way to the look out anyways." Marshall says.

"I'll be ok Marshall it's just a-ah!" Alexis then cuts herself off as she tries to get up and walk only to fall back down from her paw hurting.

"No your hurt. Come on lean your weight on me. I know a shorter path to the look out from here." Marshall says as he goes to beside Alexis.

"Are you sure Marshall?" Alexis asks as she looks at Marshall.

"I'm sure besides I owe you one." Marshall says as he smiles kindly.

"Oh ok. I don't like the idea of humans but you make a point." Alexis says as Marshall helps her up before letting her lean her weight onto him as they start walking.

*Timeskip*

"Were here. I'm going to get Ryder and the others so wait here ok Alexis." Marshall says as he and Alexis stop upon arriving at a tower at dusk.

"Alright." Alexis says as she lays down while Marshall leaves before returning with a human boy and five pups as Alexis growls when boy approaches her.

"Whoa girl. There's no need to be scared. I wont hurt you." The boy says calmly as he slowly goes over to Alexis while Marshall goes over to her.

"Alexis it's ok this is Ryder. He's gonna help you." Marshall says as Alexis looks at him before stopping her growling as Ryder gets on his knees in front of her before the other pups gather closely near by.

"I'm just going to take a look at your leg. I promise i wont hurt you. It may sting when I touch it but apart from that it shouldn't hurt." Ryder says as he examines Alexis's paw.

"So this is the girl you talked about?" A brown lab pup asks.

"She's really pretty." A cream colored pup says.

"And she's hurt as well. Looks like it's sprained badly. She'll need to rest for a few days but after that she should be ok. Rocky go through and make her a bed, water bowl, and food bowl please." Ryder says.

"Got it Ryder." A gray pup says as he takes off running.

"Chase can you go get me the medical kit?" Ryder asks.

"Sure thing." The german shepard pup says as he runs off.

"Skye please go get Alexis something to eat and drink." Ryder says

"Right away Ryder. I'll even get her a couple pup treats." The cream colored dog says as she runs off.

"She'll love those. I know I do." A light brown dog says happily as he wags his tail.

"Anything you want us to do Ryder?" the brown lab asks.

"For the moment no but later I'm gonna have you two help her to get around with her paw being injured. Just to make sure she doesn't put too much pressure on it until its healed." Ryder says as Alexis looks at him.

"Who are those two?" Alexis asks as she looks at Marshall.

"That's Zuma and Rubble. You'll like them they're great friends of mine." Marshall says as he smiles.

"Now let's get a look at that paw ok." Ryder says as Alexis looks at him unsurely but allowed him to look at her injured paw.

*Timeskip*

A few days later Alexis is walking around the look out at night after the pups have went to bed deciding to sneak out having her paw now healed.

"Where are you going Alexis?" A voice asks causing Alexis to stop and turn around seeing Marshall.

"Marshall.. I thought you were asleep." Alexis says.

"I was until I noticed you were gone. Are you leaving?" Marshall asks as Alexis gives a sad look.

"I'm sorry Marshall. I do want to stay around you a while longer but being around humans just isn't something I am comfortable with right now." Alexis says.

"But where will you go?" Marshall asks sadly.

"Back to my den I guess. It may not be much and its lonely but its home.. my only home." Alexis says.

"You could stay here." Marshall says as Alexis walks over to him.

"Marshall I do want to be around you but I'm a wolf and that's how it'll always be. A wolf just doesn't belong around humans." Alexis says.

"Well will you still keep your promise?" Marshall asks as he looks at Alexis.

"Of course Marshall. I'm come visit as soon as I can. My offer for you to visit is always open as well. You can even bring the other pups if you want." Alexis says kindly as she smiles softly.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Marshall says.

"Yea you too. Take care Marshall." Alexis says.

"You as well Alexis." Marshall says sadly before Alexis nuzzles him gently causing him to blush before she runs off howling as she runs.


	3. Favor Returned

A week later as Alexis is walking close to Adventure Bay a week later she soon starts to smell smoke and decides to go see before coming across a large building on fire as she sees Ryder and the pups among some other people outside the burning building.

"Hmm. Where's Marshall? Shouldn't he be with Ryder?" Alexis wonders to herself not seeing Marshall anywhere before seeing Chase go running over to Ryder clearly panicked.

"Ryder! Ryder!" Chase shouts worriedly.

"What's wrong Chase?" Ryder asks.

"Its Marshall. We managed to put out the source of the fire but the smoke got to be too much and he got trapped inside." Chase says worriedly.

"What?!" Ryder shouts in concern before looking back at the building.

"Oh no! That's it I'm going to help." Alexis says as she runs over running past Ryder and the pups before managing to climb some boxes and jumping into the building through a window.

"Marshall! Marshall where are you!?" Alexis shouts looking around before she catches Marshall's scent and goes to it quickly spotting Marshall collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Marshall! Marshall you gotta get up! Please we gotta move now!" Alexis shouts running over to Marshall nudging him as she manages to wake him up.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Marshall asks weakly.

"No time to talk. Quickly get up we gotta go. Here grab my tail and I'll lead ok." Alexis says as Marshall nods before Alexis helps him up and takes off running trying to quickly find a way out as she is coughing from the smoke. After a little while of running before coming to a momentary stop Marshall then falls to the ground coughing.

"Oh come on Marshall we cant stop now. You have to keep going. I'm not sure how long this building will keep up." Alexis says concernedly as Marshall looks at her.

"Alexis you need to get out. I'm not sure I can keep going. The smoke is making it too hard to breath for me to keep up with you." Marshall says weakly.

"No I'm not leaving you in here. Either we both get out or neither of us do. Come on just a little further." Alexis says as she lifts Marshall onto her back with both of them coughing as Alexis takes off running using her ice abilities to avoid some of the flames before making her way out an open vent bringing them both out to the others.

"Marshall! Alexis!" Ryder shouts seeing Alexis as she places Marshall down on the ground seeing he is unconscious.

"Where did you come from Alexis?" Ryder asks.

"No time just worry about Marshall I'll take care of the building." Alexis says.

"By yourself!?" Skye asks as Alexis nods before getting in front of the building before howling and breathing water at the building using her water abilities to put out the fire.

*Timeskip*

"Whoa. Where did you learn to do that?" Chase asks as he walks over to Alexis as she is sitting worriedly in the look out.

"I've always been able to. Is Marshall ok?" Alexis asks.

"Ask him yourself?" Ryder says as Marshall comes walking over.

"Marshall your alright!" Alexis says happily as she gets up wagging her tail.

"Yea thanks to you. You saved my life. what made you come back?" Marshall asks as Alexis smiles shyly.

"I realized I missed having you around. I may not like humans but I guess I can try to get used to them if you still want me to stay and if it's ok with your human." Alexis says causing Marshall to smile.

"Of course I want you to stay." Marshall says happily.

"Your more than welcome to stay Alexis. I actually got something for you." Ryder says as he kneels down in front of Alexis before reaching into his pocket.

"You do?" Alexis asks curiously.

"It's from all of us. How would you like to become apart of the paw patrol as Wildlife Biologist and protector?" Ryder asks as he shows Alexis a beautiful collar and pup tag.

"My own collar and pup tag." Alexis says in shock seeing the collar and tag.

"And your own pup pack and jeep too both fully equipped with everything you need. With your abilities and you love of nature it seems to fit you. We could really use a pup like you on the team. So what do you say?" Ryder asks as Alexis looks at Marshall causing him to smile and nod.

"Alright I accept." Alexis says happily.

"Welcome to the team Alexis. Were glad to have you." Ryder says as Alexis lets him pet her as she wags her tail.


	4. Pups Fall Festival

"Paw Patrol to the look out." Ryder says coming on on Alexis and Skye's tags.

"Ryder needs us." Alexis and Skye say in union seeing their tags blinking as they are playing before stopping and running inside the lookout with Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky as they get changed into their uniforms and arrive at the top seeing Marshall, Chase, and Ryder waiting for them.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase says as the pups line up.

"Thanks for hustling pups. Farmer Yumi needs our help. A snow storm is coming. If the orchard freezes all the fruit on the trees will b ruined." Ryder says as he shows the pups on the screen the situation.

"Wow. Farmer Yumi really needs our help." Chase says concernedly.

"Yea she's counting on us." Marshall says.

"And I can most certainly confirm her worries. I know all too well of weather and crops having been on my own before I came here." Alexis says.

"Marshall we need you and your ladder to reach the fruit on the high branches." Ryder says.

"I'm fired up." Marshall says.

"Alexis I want you to use your elemental abilities to help Marshall." Ryder says

"Night or day I will shine!" Alexis says excitedly.

"Rubble's bucket loader will help get the fruit into the barn ready for storage fast." Ryder says.

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble says as he takes a step forward.

"The rest of the Paw Patrol will help too. This job is big enough for every pup. Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says as he and the pups get going heading for farmer Yumi's farm.

*Timeskip*

"Ryder and the Paw Patrol! Yes! Now we'll get at least some of the fruit picked before it snows." Yumi says happily as the group arrive and go over to her.

"We'll get all of it picked farmer Yumi. No apple left behind." Ryder says happily.

"Yea. Paw Patrol is fast fast fast." Marshall says as he, Rubble, and Alexis begin to get to work picking the apples while Ryder assigns things to the rest of the patrol.

"Marshall lets get a ladder to the top of this tree." Ryder says as he comes over with Rocky and chase to Alexis and Marshall.

"What should I do Ryder? I don't wanna damage the fruit trying to get it down." Alexis asks.

"Hmm. Use your plant abilities and keep a bucket under where your at so they can fall into it. You pups and I are on picking patrol." Ryder says as he starts picking apples on Marshall's ladder.

"You got it." Alexis says as she gets a bucket out of her jeep and begins using vines to knock the apples into the bucket.

"How about me?" Rocky asks as he wags his tail.

"There's gotta be a way to get these apples to the barn extra fast." Ryder says as he tosses an apple into the bucket.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Rocky says as he runs off while Chase comes over.

"What can I do?" Chase asks.

"Just see what needs doing and pitch in Chase." Ryder says as Chase looks around.

"I can put some apples in the barn." Chase says as he goes to head toward buckets of apples but stops seeing Rubble already has things under control using his bucket loader.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is walking a bucket of apples toward the batch she then sees Marshall running around with a bucket with his head.

"Marshall the pumpkins!" Chase shouts seeing this.

"Whoa!" Marshall says as he gets the bucket off seeing the pumpkins as he tries to avoid them but ends up failing and up falling into the apple and pumpkin pile as Rubble accidentally throws a bucket filled with apples stopping his vehicle.

"Marshall are you alright!?" Alexis asks as she runs over to Marshall.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the help." Marshall says as Alexis helps him out of the pile.

"Anytime." Alexis says kindly.

"Oh no! The farm is a mess." Rocky says he, Ryder, and the rest of the pups come over seeing the mess.

"Pups this isn't how we get the job done." Ryder says disappointingly.

"We totally got in each other's way." Zuma says sadly.

"Hmm. Chase now I've got a job for you." Ryder says.

"What is it Ryder sir?" Chase asks as he stands ready for his assignment.

"We need you to direct traffic around here." Ryder says.

"Yea Chase would make a great traffic cop. Cause well he is a traffic cop." Marshall says as Ryder nods.

"What are we waiting for? Paw Patrol lets roll." Chase says as he gets out his microphone before the group gets back to work.

*Timeskip*

"Rocky's fruit shoot ready for action." Rocky says as the group get the shoot ready for the apples.

"Give it a try Ryder." Chase says as Ryder starts picking apples and putting them down the shoot.

"Don't lose it reuse it." Rocky says as the shoot is working.

"Keep it coming. Rocky use your truck to help Rubble." Chase says as Rocky goes to get his truck.

*Timeskip*

"It's getting colder and there's still a lot of pumpkins to move." Chase says as he, Alexis, and Ryder go over to the pumpkin patch.

"And it's beginning to snow." Alexis says seeing snowflakes falling.

"Hmm. I know a fast way to get these pumpkins into the barn. Pumpkin rolling contest. Call it out Chase." Ryder says as he jumps onto a pumpkin and begins rolling it.

"Pumpkin rolling contest. Into the barn rollers!" Chase says as the pups jump onto pumpkins as Ryder did and begin rolling them down into the barn.

"I win!" Skye shouts happily as she makes it to the barn first being followed by the others as they get off the pumpkins as Marshall then crashes into a pumpkin pile with a pumpkin on his head.

"I'm ok." Marshall says as Alexis and Skye laugh slightly.

*Timeskip*

"That's the last of them!" Yumi says happily as she comes over with a pumpkin.

"That's it pups! You did it!" Chase says as he puts away his loud speaker.

"We all did it and just in time. The snow's really coming down now." Ryder says as he gestures to the heavier snow fall outside.

"Ryder you and the pups saved the day. Now the fall festival is back on!" Yumi says happily.

"Anytime farmer Yumi. Whenever you need us just yelp for help." Ryder says as he scratches Chase behind the ear.

*Timeskip*

"I declare Adventure Bay's fall festival now open!" Mayor Goodway says as she opens the festival as everyone begins having fun.

"Uh oh. Marshall!... Look out." Rubble says guiltily as a pumpkin flies and hits Marshall.

"I'm okay." Marshall says unhappily having his head in another pumpkin.

"Let me help you out of there Marshall." Alexis says pulling the pumpkin off Marshall and onto her instead.

"Thanks Alexis. But now your covered in pumpkin goop and will need a bath." Marshall says seeing Alexis covered in pumpkin.

"It's ok. I guess pumpkin is my color now." Alexis says as she and Marshall laugh with the other pups.


	5. Pups and The Very Big Baby

"Where have you been at Alexis? You were gone all morning?" Chase asks as Alexis comes running into the elevator after seeing her tag glowing.

"Oh just out for a walk is all. Where are the others?" Alexis asks.

"Here they come." Chase says seeing the others come running with Marshall behind them not stopping.

"Uh oh! Marshall look out!" Alexis shouts as the group scatter out of his way as he runs into the glass of the elevator.

"Made it. Phew." Marshall says as everyone looks at him before they go up in the elevator getting changed before jumping out and into a line up once reaching the top.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase says as Ryder has the screen come down.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have a poor little whale in big trouble." Ryder says showing Cap'N Turbot with a beached baby whale.

"That poor thing." Alexis says sadly.

"She must miss her mom." Skye says as she looks at Rocky and Chase.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. Rubble I need you to dig a channel so the water can reach the baby whale. When high tide comes in the whale can float out." Ryder says showing Rubble on the screen what he wants him to do.

"Rubble on the double." Rubble says happily.

"Marshall, Alexis I want the two of you to help keep the whale wet till the tide comes in." Ryder says showing the two what he wants done.

"I'm fired up." Marshall says as he steps forward.

"Night or day I will shine." Alexis says determinedly.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says as he, Alexis, Marshall, and Rubble get going to their vehicles.

*Timeskip*

"Paw Patrol here to help." Ryder says as the group arrives at the beach.

"Thanks Ryder I just can't keep this poor little whale wet enough." Cap'N Turbot says as he looks at Ryder and the pups.

"Don't worry. If she can't get to the water the water will come to her. Marshall, Alexis your on!" Ryder says as he points to the baby whale as Marshall parks his truck using the water sprayer from his truck to keep water on the whale as he and Alexis get out of their vehicles and go in front of the whale.

"This will help you beat the heat." Marshall says as as he gets out his water cannon spraying the whale before Alexis begins breathing a steady stream of water at whale before the whale then spits some water at the two sending them backwards.

"Good one." Marshall says as he laughs slightly.

"For you maybe." Alexis says being a little dizzy from being sent tumbling backwards into sand.

"This little whale has good aim. Make sure the channel is nice and wide rubble. We'll need lots of water to float her out." Ryder says happily as he goes over to the baby whale.

"Let's dig it." Rubble says as he gets to work digging.

*Timeskip*

"Just about done here Ryder." Rubble says as he is almost done digging.

"It's almost high tide. There should be enough water to carry the baby whale out." Ryder says as Rubble gets out of his vehicle.

"Let me just scoop out the dam to let the water in. Hope it works." Rubble says as he begins digging the left over sand.

*Timeskip*

"Here comes the water." Alexis says seeing the water start to come in the channel.

"Higher. Higher!" Marshall says happily.

"Come on water." Ryder says.

"I'm afraid the tide won't get any higher than that." Cap'N Turbot says seeing the water isn't rising.

"Maybe we can get the little whale in the water with a big push." Ryder says as the group go around to the front of the whale and begin trying to push it in the water but have no luck and end up causing the whale to sneeze and send them backwards.

"Excuse you." Marshall says kindly.

"Uh hello. Is it within your Paw Patrol powers to get me down!?" Cap'N Turbot asks as he is hanging from the top of a building.

*Timeskip*

"What is it Alexis?" Ryder asks as he sees Alexis stop watering the whale and walk around a bit listening.

"I hear something." Alexis says.

"Your not the only one. Sounds like another whale." Ryder says as they all then hear what sounds like another whale.

"Could be. Whales talk to each other with their songs. It is another whale! I bet its her mom." Cap'N Turbot says as he looks through his looking glass seeing another whale in the distance.

"She's headed straight for us." Ryder says seeing the whale heading their direction.

"Good news! Your mom's coming." Marshall says happily.

"Not good news Marshall. If the mother gets too close she'll end up on the beach like her baby. Then we'll have two whales to free." Alexis says.

"Alexis is right. The mother shouldn't get too close." Cap'N Turbot says.

"Two beached whales is two too many." Rubble says as he laughs slightly.

"Cap'N Turbot aren't whales sensitive to sound?" Ryder asks as Cap'N Turbot looks at him.

"Oh yes. Loud noises scare them." Cap'N Turbot says.

"Then we need to keep enough noise to keep her away from here. You might wanna cover your ears." Ryder says as the baby whale smiles and uses her fins to cover her ears.

"Let's get loud!" Rubble says as the group start trying to make loud noises to keep the mother away.

"She's slowing down!" Cap'N Turbot says as he sees the mother is slowing her pace.

"Good but we need her to turn around. Hey Marshall let's get really loud." Ryder says as Marshall barks happily before running over to his firetruck and turning out the sirens.

"Yikes that is loud." Alexis says covering her ears hearing the siren.

"Yes she's heading out! Who knows how long she'll stay out there." Cap'N Turbot says seeing the mother head back but begin to panic in the water not too far away.

"We need to get the little whale back in the water fast." Ryder says as the baby whale cries sadly.

"The tide isn't high enough." Rubble says disappointingly.

"I know. Maybe Rocky could rig something up that could help us slide the baby whale back out into the bay." Ryder says.

"We were just doing that this morning at the park." Rubble says happily.

"Perfect!" Rubble and Marshall say in union as they run off.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks for getting here so fast Rocky." Ryder says as Rocky places down a slip and slide.

"Rocky to the rescue." Rocky says as Ryder places the slide behind the whale while Rocky rolls it into the channel.

"Perfect. Marshall can you spray the plastic so it'll get more slippery?" Ryder asks as he gestures to Marshall.

"Sure can." Marshall says as he starts to spray the slide with his cannon.

"Excellent. Ok then all paws on deck." Ryder says as the group then this time manage to push the baby whale out into the water.

"Oh! I'm all wet!" Rocky says as the whale splashes him upon entering back into the water.

"Look!" Ryder says pointing to the whale being reunited with its mother.

"Bye little whale! We'll miss you! Be good!" Rubble shouts.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Alexis says seeing the two whales leave.

"I could think of another beautiful sight." Marshall says.

"What's that Marshall?" Alexis asks as she looks at him.

"Oh nothing." Marshall says as he chuckles slightly.

"Any of you pups hungry after all that work?" Ryder asks.

"I am!" Rocky says as the pups run over to him.

"Me too!" Rubble shouts happily as Ryder laughs.

"Me too! Me too! Well I realize I'm not technically a pup but I am actually hungry. Which is why I always carry a little homemade dried squid jerky. Super tasty. Try some?" Cap'N Turbot asks as he takes some squid jerky out of his pocket before offering some to Ryder.

"No thanks. I'm good. Here you go pups. I think we all deserve a day at the beach." Ryder says as he tosses the group some dog treats before all then coming down with the entire patrol and having fun at the beach.


	6. Pup Pup Goose

"Alexis the geese are coming! Wake up!" Marshall shouts as he sticks his head into Alexis's dog house seeing her sleeping.

"That's nice Marshall but let me sleep ok." Alexis says as she refuses to get up as Marshall smiles and shakes his head at her before leaving. After a little while Alexis feels something on her snout and opens her eyes to see a pair of eyes staring back at her causing her to scream from surprise and hit her head on her dog house before realizing it is a baby goose.

"I think this is yours." Alexis says as she goes over to Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Ryder, and Marshall seeing them with the flock of geese while carrying over the baby goose on her head.

"What do you think your doing silly goose?" Skye asks as she, Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky laugh.

"Well at least your awake to see the geese." Rubble says happily.

"Considering I hit my head on my dog house I figured it's safer out here." Alexis says as she lowers her head allowing the baby goose to hop off before it wanders over to a bucket ending up getting itself stuck in the bucket.

"I got him." Marshall says as he chases after the goose as it rolls down hill before getting it out of the bucket.

"Nice work Marshall." Ryder says seeing Marshall lead the goose back over to its flock.

"Marshall you have a new bgff!" Skye shouts happily.

"A new what?" Marshall asks as he looks at her.

"Best goose friend forever." Skye says as she and Marshall laugh as the goose chirps.

*Timeskip*

"Marshall what's wrong?" Alexis asks hearing a commotion as she sticks her head outside her dog house.

"It's Fuzzy. He's gone." Marshall says as he runs over to Alexis in a panic.

"Not good. His family has to leave soon with or without him. He can't have gone far. Go get Ryder and the others. Tell Ryder I'll search outside and see if I can't track him down." Alexis says as Marshall nods and runs to find Ryder as Alexis begins sniffing before finding Fuzzy's scent and starting to follow it.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis come in. Have you found Fuzzy yet?" Ryder asks as Alexis's dog tag glows.

"I found his scent Ryder but it appears to be leading to the train station. I'll keep following it." Alexis says.

"We'll head there and meet you there." Ryder says.

"Got it Ryder." Alexis says as she runs to the station before spotting Fuzzy wrapped in soda can ring preventing him from flying on the top of the train station while fighting with a gull for a peace of bread.

"Hold on Fuzzy. I'll get you down." Alexis says as she begins making her way climbing up to Fuzzy as she looks down at the ground.

"Oh man. Second thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Alexis says as she shakes her head before continuing carefully climbing over to Fuzzy and the gull before barking scaring the gull away from Fuzzy. Fuzzy then chirps happily seeing Alexis.

"Good to see you too Fuzzy but now we're both stuck. We need to just stay put until the others arrive." Alexis says while growling at the gull as it tries to come back but instead stays close buy watching Alexis and Fuzzy.

*Timeskip*

"Ryder we're up here!" Alexis shouts seeing Ryder arrive with Chase and Marshall.

"How did you get up there!?" Chase asks.

"I'll explain later just please get us down. I can't exactly move with Fuzzy or the gulls will be after us. I'm worried they'll cause us to fall or cause me to drop him." Alexis says.

"Alexis let Fuzzy fly down!" Marshall says.

"I can't! He's stuck in a soda can ring." Alexis says as the gull tries going near Alexis causing her to growl and snap at it before a piece of bread Fuzzy was hiding falls down to the ground as the gull chases it.

"Marshall quick use your ladder to get Alexis and Fuzzy down." Ryder shouts.

"I'm fired up." Marshall says as he heads to his truck while chases uses his net to keep the gull away from Fuzzy's piece of bread.

"Alexis hand me Fuzzy and climb down." Marshall says as he climbs onto the ladder using his hat to allow Alexis to place Fuzzy in it before she climbs back down with Marshall.

"Now let's get this off you." Ryder says getting the ring off Fuzzy before Fuzzy then flies onto Marshall's head causing him to fall onto the ground.

"I'm good." Marshall says as Fuzzy lands on Marshall's feet.

*Timeskip*

"Fuzzy there goes your flock. You need to catch up with them." Ryder says holding Fuzzy as his flock is flying off.

"Don't worry Fuzzy. When you fly back north we'll see you again and when you migrate back south you'll see us again." Marshall says.

"Uh Marshall Fuzzy needs to get going. Go ahead. Just keep flapping and you'll catch up." Ryder says as Fuzzy starts flying.

"Bye Fuzzy." Marshall says sadly as Fuzzy looks back at him and flies back to him.

"Ryder I don't think Fuzzy is gonna leave that willingly." Alexis says seeing Fuzzy sitting on Marshall's hat.

"If he doesn't leave now he'll never catch up. A little gosling belongs with his family Marshall." Ryder says as he walks over to Marshall.

"What can we do?" Marshall asks.

"I know." Ryder says as he gets an idea.

*Timeskip*

"Promise not to take this thing too high. Like higher than my nose?" Marshall asks as Ryder helps him strap into a harness on Skye's helicopter.

"Marshall you aren't afraid of heights. You just climbed to the roof of the train station." Skye says happily.

"Ok I'll do it." Marshall says determinedly.

"Let's take to the skies." Skye says as she takes off with her helicopter carrying Marshall in the harness with Fuzzy following after them.

"Remember Fuzzy whenever your in trouble just honk for help." Ryder says as he and the others meet Fuzzy and Marshall at the top of the lookout before seeing Marshall and Skye lead Fuzzy back to his flock.

*Timeskip*

"You guys did an awesome job today. What a bunch of good pups." Ryder says as the pups are playing with a jump rope before Marshall starts jumping and sees Chickaletta as he then trips and gets tangled up in the rope.

"Wow birds really do like you Marshall." Ryder says as he and Marshall laugh.


	7. Pups Get a Lift

"Give up Marshall you won't catch me." Alexis says as she is barking while Marshall is chasing her.

"Oh I can try." Marshall says as he is laughing chasing after Alexis before managing to catch up to her only to collide into her causing the two to stumble to the ground laughing.

"Hey I caught you finally." Marshall says as he is laughing.

"That you did. Now let me up please. Your heavier than you look." Alexis says as Marshall gets off her before their pup tags begin to beep.

"Paw patrol to the look out." Ryder says as he comes in on the pup tags.

"Ryder needs us." Marshall and Alexis say in union.

"Hey Marshall bet you can't beat me to the lookout." Alexis says as she barks playfully before taking off running for the lookout.

"Your on." Marshall says as he barks quickly following after Alexis.

*Timeskip*

"I win this time Marshall." Alexis says as she beats Marshall to the elevator as Rubble comes in before dropping a bag he was carrying.

"Our meatballs!" Rubble shouts as he goes over to the bag picking it up as Marshall comes in howling before colliding into rubble as the bag goes in the air and the meatballs go flying.

"Meatballs!" The pups shout in union as they each catch a meatball eating it.

"Most delicious wipe out I ever had." Marshall says as the group laughs before going up in the elevator getting changed as they then arrive at the top and get out into a line.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase says.

"Ok pups we have an emergency. Katie and Cali are stuck high up on a chairlift and it's getting cold. We have to get them down and fix the chairlift so people can keep having fun snowboarding. Let's see Marshall we need you and your ladder to help Katie and Cali get down." Ryder says as he pulls up the monitor explaining the situation.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Marshall shouts.

"Rocky I'll need you and your tools from your pup pack to help fix the chairlift." Ryder says.

"Green means go!" Rocky shouts.

"And Alexis I would also like for you to come along. In a snowy environment like this your abilities might come in handy." Ryder says.

"The mountains are calling and I must go!" Alexis shouts.

"Alright paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says as he and the pups get moving.

*Timeskip*

"This way pups." Ryder says as the group arrives and head over to a snow bank.

"Are you alright Marshall?" Alexis asks seeing Marshall fall off the bank.

"I'm ok." Marshall says.

"Ryder up here!" Katie shouts as the group see her and Cali.

"Marshall can you get down there with your truck?" Ryder asks.

"I don't think so Ryder. It's too far down Ryder and too steep. Sorry." Marshall says.

"Alexis could you use your abilities to get them down?" Ryder asks as Alexis looks at how far up Katie and Cali are.

"Not at that height Ryder on this hill. I'm too afraid they'll fall if I make one wrong move. But I can at least go down to below their chair and stay there to catch them if one of them were to fall." Alexis says.

"Good thinking. While your doing that we'll work on finding a way to get them down safely." Ryder says as Alexis heads down the hill.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis is Ryder any closer to figuring out a way to get us down?" Katie asks as Alexis looks up at her.

"Well I see Rubble just got here so I'm gonna say he has something in mind. We'll get you down somehow Katie. Ryder won't give up." Alexis says as she hears Cali meowing.

"Please hurry. It's getting colder." Katie says as Alexis then looks over and sees Marshall heading right toward her on a snowboard before falling off it and rolling down the snow.

"Oh no." Alexis says as Marshall lands on her.

"Sorry Alexis. Do not try that at home." Marshall says as he shakes his head getting some of the snow off.

"Marshall as much as I enjoy playing with you do kindly get off so I can shake off the freezing cold snow." Alexis says shivering from the cold snow.

"Heh sorry. I'll make it up to you later for this." Marshall says as he lets Alexis up as she shakes off the snow before Rubble stops beside them on a snowboard.

"You ok buddy?" Rubble asks.

"Yea just crash landed on Alexis." Marshall says as Rubble laughs slightly before Ryder comes down to them on a snowboard.

"Hey Ryder what's the plan?" Rubble asks.

"We can't get Marshall's ladder down here and Alexis is too afraid to try and use her abilities to get Katie and Cali down so I thought we could build some stairs." Ryder says as the pups look at him confused.

"Huh? Stairs?" Rubble asks.

"We can make a giant snow staircase." Ryder says.

"A snow staircase like this." Rubble says as he gets to digging snow with his digger.

"This work nicely." Alexis says seeing Rubble immediately getting to work building the staircase.

*Timeskip*

"Looks like it's working." Marshall says as he is watching Ryder help Katie out of the chairlift.

"Yea a bit too well. Marshall watch out!" Alexis says seeing Cali bouncing down the staircase before crashing into Marshall as the two roll down the hill and into a support beam as everyone runs over to them.

"Cali are you ok?" Katie asks as Cali happily jumps into her arms.

"And how about you Marshall?" Ryder asks.

"I'm ok. I'm just not much of a snow pup." Marshall says.

"I wouldn't say that. The snow looks good on you." Alexis says earning a laugh from Marshall as he shakes the snow off.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis I got you something." Marshall says as he places down a marshmallow.

"What is this?" Alexis asks sniffing it.

"It's a marshmallow. Jake gave us all one. Since you never come over to get yours I thought I would bring it to you. This is also my way of saying sorry for crashing into you..twice." Marshall says as he laughs nervously.

"Marshall you don't need to apologize. Yes it's a bit irritating you somehow always crashing into me but I enjoy being around you no matter how clumsy you are." Alexis says as Marshall smiles.

"I'm glad of that. I enjoy your company as well." Marshall says happily as Alexis wags her tail.

"So you wanna help me eat this marshmallow?" Alexis asks.

"Only if you'll come snowboarding with me now that Rocky has the lift fixed." Marshall says happily.

"Your on." Alexis says happily Marshall helps her eat the marshmallow before the two run off toward the lift.


	8. Pups Save a Wedding

"So why is it again we're helping set up?" Alexis asks as she is helping set a table with Sky.

"Because farmer Yumi and Al are getting married and they asked for our assistance." Ryder says as he is straightening the table cloth.

"A wedding? Forgive me Ryder but I don't see the point. I mean they apparently care for each other isn't that enough instead of a big fuss?" Alexis asks.

"Well Alexis sometimes when people a lot for each other they wanna show it in more formal way. I understand that wolves have their own rituals for that type of thing but so do humans. This is just one of them. I guess I should of explain this to you more when I called you back from your nature walk to lend a paw." Ryder says as he looks at Alexis.

"It's ok just a little curious about it is all. Never really had a someone love me in that way so it's still a new experience to me whenever I see things like this." Alexis says.

"I understand but if you want something a little more to do than set up can you go check on Rocky and Marshall outside?" Ryder asks.

"Of course." Alexis says as she walks outside to see Rocky and Marshall thrown outside from the pig pen by the pigs before running over to them.

"Marshall! Rocky! Are you guys ok!?" Alexis asks.

"We're ok." Marshall says as he and Rocky laugh causing Alexis to shake her head as she smiles at the two.

*Timeskip*

"You pups are going to look great for the wedding. What a pretty pair of pups." Katie says as she gets done drying sky and Alexis's fur.

"I know. I can't wait till tomorrow. Weddings are so exciting." Sky says excitedly.

"Still don't understand the fuss but I'm happy for farmer Yumi." Alexis says as she gets down from the chair.

"Rocky you gotta try this." Rubble says as he is enjoying his bubble bath.

"No thanks. I just took a bath." Rocky says as he backs away a bit.

"Well you are kind of dusty." Katie says as she is carrying some towels seeing the dirt on Rocky.

"Nothing a little shake can't fix." Rocky says as he shakes causing Cali to sneeze from the dirt and land on him as they land on a skateboard before landing into Rubble's bath.

"Looks like your getting a bath after all Rocky." Alexis says receiving a dirty look from him.

"Uh oh. I really hope it doesn't storm for the big day." Katie says seeing clouds forming outside.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis get up. Ryder needs us." Zuma says as he nudges Alexis till she lifts her head to look at him.

"What is it Zuma?" Alexis asks tiredly.

"Just come to the lookout." Zuma says as he walks off as Alexis yawns and follows after him sleepily. As Alexis arrives with Zuma, Sky, and Chase in the elevator Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky come in on the wagon and crash in the elevator.

"Does this mean we just got married?" Marshall asks as he is holding a flower earning laughs from the pups.

"What did I miss?" Rubble asks as he lifts up his head as the pups laugh before going up the elevator and then arriving at the top lining up.

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase says.

"Sorry for waking you up so early pups. I just got a call from farmer Al and farmer Yumi. The wind wrecked the wedding decorations and part of the barn." Ryder says as he shows the pups on the monitor.

"Oh no. Is the wedding ruined?" Sky asks.

"Maybe not. It's a big job but I think we can fix it. Rubble I need your crane to lift and repair the barn." Ryder says as he begins giving out tasks.

"Rubble on the double." Rubble says as he steps forward.

"Rocky I'll need you and your tool arm to attach the shingles and the side of the barn." Ryder says.

"Don't lose it reuse it." Rocky says as he wags his tail.

"We have a lot to do in a short amount of time. So I'll need all paws on deck for a good old fashioned barn raising." Ryder says.

"Yehaw!" The pups shout happily.

"Alright! Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says as the pups get moving to their vehicles and get on their way.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks for coming out Ryder. Can you believe this mess?" Al asks as he and Yumi come over once Ryder and the pups arrive.

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding." Yumi says.

"I think we can fix it in time." Ryder says.

"Let's do it." The pups say in union before getting to work.

*Timeskip past the working bits because it's 8pm and I'm getting tired. Hadn't planned on working on a chapter this late.*

"The barn is back up." Ryder says as everyone looks at their completed work.

"And so are the decorations." Al says happily.

"Great job pups." Ryder says.

*Timeskip*

"So beautiful. But where's the other pair of love birds?" Mayor Goodway asks as Al and Yumi walk up to her.

"Other pair?" Ryder and the pups ask in union as Emma and Corny the pigs come walking up to Yumi and Al.

"There's the happy couple!" Mayor Goodway shouts happily.

"Emma and Corny? Getting married too?" Chase asks.

"It's a beautiful way to celebrate love." Alexis says as everyone looks at her.

"So you get why there's weddings now?" Marshall asks.

"Well not completely but I do understand enough it's just one of the many ways to show someone you care about them. Which I get that more than some may realize." Alexis as she smiles at Marshall causing him to blush.

"Al and Yumi. Corn and Emma. I now declare you husband and wife and pig and pig. You may kiss the brides." Mayor Goodway says as the couples kiss.

"It's so beautiful." Sky says as she leans against Rubble.

"Aww." Some of the pups say in union.

"You alright chase?" Rocky asks as he sees Chase slightly sniffling.

"I must have gotten something in my eye." Chase says as he rubs his eye before joining the couples in dancing.


	9. Pups Save a Mer-pup

"Sure you don't wanna try a liver sausage Ryder? They're really good." Rubble says as Ryder is distributing sausages to the pups.

"Thanks rubble but I like mine liver free." Ryder says as he gestures to his hot dog.

"Mind if I munch a morsel?" Cap'n Turbot asks as he gestures to left over liver sausages.

"Help yourself Cap'n Turbot. Um but I think that's a pup sausage." Ryder says as Cap'n Turbot takes a bite out of a sausage.

"Mmm! Ryder these liver links are liverific!" Cap'n Turbot says as he earns laughs from the pups.

"Glad you like them. Have all you want." Ryder says.

"Don't eat too many or you'll turn into a pup." Zuma says as Cap'n Turbot laughs.

"Well I guess anything is possible under the magically mer-moon." Cap'n Turbot says as he gestures to the moon.

"Yea like in that totally cool legend of the mer-pup!" Zuma says excitedly.

"Mer-pup? What's a mer-pup?" Rubble asks as he is licking his plate.

"Yea I agree. Wolves are really associated with the moon and it's legends but mer-pups is a new one." Alexis says.

"Dude a mer-pup has the body of a pup and the tail of a fish." Zuma says as he wags his tail.

"The legend says when the full moon rises it exactly at sunset." Skye says.

"Like tonight!" Zuma shouts.

"It's a magically mer-moon and the touch of a mer-pup could turn you into one." Skye says as she wags her tail.

"For that night only and just until the sun rises." Zuma says.

"that is the tale. Tall or true. And that is the marvelous maybe even magical mer-pup moon!" Cap'n Turbot says as he gestures to the moon again.

"Magically mer-moon. Please. Have you actually even seen a mer-pup Cap'n Turbot?" Chase asks as everyone looks at Cap'n Turbot.

"I think I have young pup. Many moons ago I had a mysterious mystically magical mer-pup meeting. The magically mer-moon filled the sky. Beaming bright as a beacon. Suddenly I saw something splishing and splashing. A sea otter or surely a seal but as I sailed closer I saw something with the tail of a fish and the face of a pup. It swam under sea but I could still hear it singing it's sweet sweet song. The legendary mer-pup I just needed positive proof that it was true. See? The tail tells the tale." Cap'n Turbot says as he shows a picture of his thumb blocking a picture of a creature except it's tail impressing Rocky, Zuma, and Skye.

"All I see is a thumb." Chase says as Alexis nods in agreement with him.

"I always dreamed of becoming a mer-pup." Skye says excitedly as she spins around.

"It would be pretty cool to be a mer-pup. Except for the getting wet part." Rocky says.

"I don't know. Are you sure the tail wasn't a walrus or something?" Chase asks as he goes up to Cap'n Turbot.

"Well nobody's ever gotten a real good picture of a mer-pup. It could of been something else." Ryder says as Cap'n Turbot looks at him.

"Perhaps this picture isn't perfect proof but I know I saw a mer-pup on a magical mer-moon night long ago. And that myth might come true again tonight." Cap'n Turbot says.

"I'd love to see a mer-pup." Zuma says happily.

"I'd love to be a mer-pup." Skye says excitedly.

"I'd love to.." Rubble then cuts himself off as he falls asleep.

"I think it's time to straight dreaming of mer-pups. Goodnight pups." Ryder says seeing this.

"Goodnight Ryder." Ryder says as everyone heads for their beds.

*Timeskip*

"Cap'n Turbot! Ryder! Pups! Wake up!" A voice shouts revealing to be Skye as she and Zuma come running over waking the group up.

"Skye, Zuma are you ok?" Ryder asks.

"We're awesome!" Zuma shouts happily.

"We saw the mer-pup!" Skye shouts excitedly.

"The mer-pup?" Rocky asks.

"The mer-pup?" Chase asks.

"What? Where? Somebody turn on the lights please." Rubble says as Alexis uses her paw to lift his night mask up.

"Thanks Alexis." Rubble says.

"Not a problem." Alexis says kindly.

"Where?" Rubble asks as he looks at Skye.

"In the water! We think she needs help!" Skye says worriedly.

"Well come on pups. Let's go!" Ryder says as everyone rushes over to the water.

"I don't see anything." Chase says as they don't see anything.

"Yea and I don't smell anything out of the usual. I just smell a dolphin." Alexis says smelling towards the water.

"Alexis is right. It's just a dolphin. See?" Chase asks seeing a dolphin in the distance.

"I was totally sure." Zuma says.

"I thought we saw... I meant I thought we saw." Skye says as she looks at Ryder.

"I guess it was a false alarm. Ok everyone back to bed." Ryder says as everyone walks off as Rocky decides to stay behind with Zuma and Skye.

*Timeskip*

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase says as he, Alexis, and the others line up on the beach after being woken up by Ryder.

"And Cap'n Turbot too." Cap'n Turbot says as he joins the line up causing the others to laugh.

"Zuma and Skye found the mer-pup. And it seems she uh magically turned Skye and Zuma into mer-pups. Just like the legend." Ryder says as he shows what happened on his pup pad.

"I knew the magical mer-moon wasn't a myth." Cap'n Turbot says as he looks at the moon.

"Skye and Zuma dove down with her. We need to get out there and help. Cap'n Turbot I need you to go underwater with the diving bell." Ryder says.

"Turbot tackles trout! Turbot tackles trout. It's my call out. Really rocks right?" Cap'n Turbot asks as the pups look at him.

"Nice Cap'n Turbot." Rocky says as he pets Cap'n Turbot's foot causing the pups to laugh.

"That's so funny." Rubble says happily.

"Marshall and Chase I need you to ride along with Cap'n Turbot." Ryder says.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall says stepping forward.

"Chase is on the case! The case of proving this mer-pup stuff is just some old legend." Chase says as he steps forward.

"I'll turn Zuma's hovercraft into the sub. Rubble, Alexis I need you to ride with me in case Skye and Zuma need our help." Ryder says.

"Night or day I will shine!" Alexis says stepping forward.

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble says as he steps forward.

"What about me Ryder?" Rocky asks as Ryder looks at him.

"Don't worry Rocky. You won't have to go underwater." Ryder says.

"Thanks Ryder." Rocky says.

"You stay up here with my pup pad and let us know if Skye and Zuma's direction changes. Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouts as they get moving to do their tasks.

*Timeskip*

"Ryder it's Skye!" Alexis says seeing Skye swim around them.

"And she is a mer-pup!" Rubble says happily before Skye points in the direction she wants them to go before swimming off.

"Guys am I glad to see you." Zuma says as they arrive at a sunken ship with Skye seeing the mer-pup and Zuma.

"What's the problem Zuma?" Ryder asks.

"Look. The mer-momma's little mer-pup is stuck in this cabin behind this beam. We tried to get it lose but it's wedged tight. We gotta get her out!" Zuma says showing the situation.

"We can use the sub's arm to pull the beam away from the door." Ryder says.

"Great idea Ryder." Rubble says as Ryder uses the arm to successfully pull the beam away and set it down away from the ship.

"Zuma, Skye try the door now." Ryder says.

"It's stuck Ryder." Zuma says as he and Skye are unable to get the door open.

"When the beam fell it must have jammed the door shut." Ryder says as the mer-pup's mom goes over to the door.

"Ryder we need to get that puppy out. I don't think that ship will hold for long." Alexis says seeing the ship is starting to tilt.

"I know Alexis. I'm trying to think of how. I got it! Cap'n Turbot I need you to use the diving bell to break open the door." Ryder says as he brings Cap'n Turbot up on the monitor.

"Aye aye Ryder." Cap'n Turbot says as Ryder turns the monitor over to Skye and Zuma.

"Skye and Zuma be ready to swim in and get the little mer-pup as soon as that door comes down." Ryder says as Skye, Zuma, and the mer-pup's mom move out of the way before Cap'n Turbot then successfully uses the diving bell to break through the door. Skye and Zuma then go in with only Skye and the mer-pup coming out.

"Wait where's Zuma?" Alexis before Zuma then get trapped under a wooden board.

"Uh guys there's a bunch of very big things headed your way." Rocky says as he comes in on the monitor before the group see whales head toward them with one knocking the ship over the edge and landing upside down on the seabed below with Zuma still trapped inside.

"Zuma looks like he's trapped even worse than the little mer-pup." Ryder says as they go down to where Zuma is.

"If we can't get him out of that ship before the full moon is over the flagged staff then he'll turn back into his regular puppy self." Cap'n Turbot says coming in on the communicator.

"We have to save him before he turns back." Ryder says.

"How Ryder?" Rubble asks.

"We need help taking apart this hull. Maybe Rocky can help. Alexis I'm going to bring you to surface to help as well. Zuma maybe be hurt from the debris." Ryder says as they head to surface seeing Rocky is already turned into a mer-pup. Once opening the sub the mer-pup touches noses with Alexis turning her into a mer-pup before the group then head back down to where the others are.

"It won't budge. Rocky use your tool arm to loosen the screws. Alexis once rocky has the hull taken care of I want you to swim in and help Zuma." Ryder says.

"You got it Ryder." Rocky says as he gets to work. Once done Alexis quickly goes in and comes back out with Zuma as everyone then begins to make their way back up to the surface.

*Timeskip*

"Now that's a sweet mer song." Skye says as the group is watching the mer pups sing.

"Cause her mer-pup is with her and totally safe." Zuma says.

"Hey wait where's Alexis? I thought she was with us." Marshall says as he looks for Alexis.

"Right here Marshall." Alexis says as she jumps out and into the water splashing Marshall.

"Hey! No fair." Marshall says as he and Alexis laugh before staring at Alexis a bit.

"Are you ok Marshall? Your staring." Alexis says.

"Oh um it's just uh you look really pretty as a mer-pup. Not that you don't look pretty everyday... I'm gonna hush now." Marshall says as he blushes slightly.

"Well your not too bad yourself." Alexis says as she smiles causing Marshall to blush more.

"Paw patrol you saved the marvelous mer-pups." Cap'n Turbot says happily.

"We all did Cap'n Turbot. If you need anything just remember to yelp for help." Ryder says as Cap'n Turbot laughs before looking at the mer-pups.

"The moon! I must get photos of our mystical finned friends before the magical moon is gone!" Cap'n Turbot says as he runs off to get a camera.

"What's all that mean?" Marshall asks.

"I think he wants to take a picture." Chase says.

"Ah! Don't fidget a flipper! I need to flash a photo!" Cap'n Turbot says as he tries to get a photo and fails as the mer-pups begin to swim away.

"So Chase what do you think about mer-pups now?" Marshall asks as he looks at Chase.

"Mer-pups? Everyone knows their real." Chase says.

"Good one Chase." Rubble says as he and Marshall laugh.

"Hey Skye before the mer-pups leave you wanna go for one more swim with them?" Zuma asks.

"Let's do it! Alexis, Rocky you wanna join us?" Skye asks as she and Zuma look at Alexis and Rocky.

"Oh yea!" Rocky shouts as Alexis nods before the four go swimming with the mer-pups under the water before later returning to the surface to say their goodbyes and are turned back to normal.

*Timeskip*

"That sure was a long night. Pups I think it's bed time." Ryder says tiredly.

"I'm gonna stay up a bit. Just in case they come back." Cap'n Turbot says as he is looking at his pictures causing Rocky and Zuma to laugh.

"But Cap'n Turbot you said the mer-pups only come out during the magic mer-moon." Rocky says as he sits up.

"Yea. That won't happened again for a long time." Skye says as she is laying under her blankets.

"I know. But I'm gonna keep an eye out. Just in case." Cap'n Turbot says as he stands up.

"You've all been such good pups." Ryder says as everyone but Cap'n Turbot heads to bed.


	10. Pups Save a Friendship Day

"So we're doing all this because it's Friendship Day?" Alexis asks as she is riding with Marshall and Rubble on Rubble's bulldozer.

"Yea didn't you celebrate things like this when you were with your pack?" Rubble asks.

"Yea just not something like this. Like I said most of your events are new to me. But that doesn't mean I didn't make my letters as I said I would." Alexis says.

"We gotta hurry our cards to the post office to be delivered in time for friendship day." Rubble says.

"Rubble you picked the wrong road. This takes us past the spooky house." Marshall says as Rubble's bulldozer stops seeing the house.

"A friend of a friend that a creepy critter lives there." Rubble says before they hear noises and leave before soon arriving at the post office.

"Of Chickaletta! Look at all those friendship cards!" Mayor Goodway says seeing the bags of cards as Chickaletta is sleeping in her purse.

"Thanks pups! It will be my delight to deliver them." The mailman says as he goes over to the bags of cards.

"Those cards just go to prove that Adventure Bay is the friendliest town around." Mayor Goodway says happily.

"Ha! No place is as friendly as Foggy Bottom." Mayor Humdinger says as he and cat Chase come walking over.

"Mayor Humdinger I can't believe you'd make such a silly claim. Why just look at all those friendship cards being sent in Adventure Bay." Mayor Goodway says as she and Mayor Humdinger continue arguing as cat Chase causes the mailman to fall and twist his ankle.

"This can't end well." Alexis says as Marshall nods in agreement.

"Mr postman are you ok?" Marshall asks as he goes over to the mailman.

"I probably just twisted my ankle. But how am I going to deliver all these cards to all these deserving folks?" The mailman asks as Mayor Humdinger and cat Chase leave after challenging Adventure Hay to come up with the best Friendship Day gift.

"What do we do? What do we do? I need an ultimate Friendship Day gift and we need to get these cards delivered. Ryder!" Mayor Goodway says as she then calls Ryder explaining things to him as all the pups get on their way to the lookout.

*Timeskip*

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase says as the group arrive at the top of the tower and line up.

"Speedy delivery pups. Mr postman fell and got hurt and we have to handle the mail but that's a big job. Especially on friendship so we're gonna need all paws on deck to get those friendship cards delivered. All right paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouts as the pups get going before quickly arriving at the post office.

"Alright pups let's get those friendship cards delivered." Ryder says as he walks over to the postman.

"I couldn't of said it better myself Ryder." The mailman says as he laughs.

"Rubble and Rocky help load up." Ryder says as the two pups get to helping load the friendship cards while Ryder gives out tasks to the pups.

"Oh Ryder! Paw patrol! I'm so glad your here!" Mayor Goodway says as she comes over trying to balance holding a giant cake.

"Whoa! That is a giant cake!" Chase says seeing the cake.

"It's actually every cake at Mr. Porter's shop. I mushed them together to make the ultimate friendship day cake. It has to get to Foggy Bottom pronto." Mayor Goodway says.

"Change of plans. Chase takes the cake." Ryder says as he goes over to the pups.

"Yes sir Ryder!" Chase shouts.

"Marshall and Alexis you two will cover the north and the south sides of town." Ryder says.

"Got it Ryder." Alexis says as the pups get going with their tasks.

*Timeskip*

"This one is for Hootie and his nest address is just ahead." Marshall says as he and Alexis stop before Marshall gulps seeing it is the spooky house.

"Come on Marshall. We gotta deliver it." Alexis says.

"I know but..." Marshall says as Alexis sighs before grabbing the letter and beginning to walk toward the tree. As Alexis is walking she hears an owl before hearing a scream and sees the letters fly into the yard.

"What happened?" Alexis asks as she puts the letter down and looks back at Marshall.

"Let's just say Hootie scared me and I accidentally launched the letters into the yard with my ladder." Marshall says nervously as she sees Hootie fly over to her getting the letter before flying off.

"We need to get the cards back." Alexis says as Marshall sees a shadow before jumping and hiding behind Alexis.

"Shouldn't we call Ryder?" Marshall asks.

"Marshall we can get them on our own. I understand your afraid and your welcome to stay here if you want but I'm gonna try to get the cards back." Alexis says as she walks over to the fence before seeing something pull them into house.

"Do you see them?" Marshall asks.

"Yea something just pulled them inside." Alexis says as the two look at the house.

"Oh no! Now what?" Marshall asks.

"Only thing to do. Go knock and ask for them back." Alexis says as Marshall gulps.

"I-I wonder who lives here." Marshall says nervously as he and Alexis push the gate door open.

"I guess we'll find out." Alexis says as she begins to walk toward the door with Marshall closely behind her as Marshall then nervously knocks on the door and quickly backs away. Marshall then whines nervously as the door opens before the two are met with a woman.

"Oh hello! I'm Ms. Marjorie. This must be my lucky day. First I get a whole bag of friendship cards and now I have visitors." The woman says kindly.

"This is your house? But what about the creature we saw take the letters?" Alexis asks.

"Creature? You mean Maynard. Oh he's just a grouchy old raccoon. He's just an old growler. Maynard wouldn't hurt a fly or a pup." Ms. Majorie says as a raccoon pop his head up out of a bush.

"Um about those cards." Marshall says.

"Oh I know. They're not all for me but it was nice to pretend I was so popular. Maynard! Bring those back!" Ms. Majorie shouts as she was holding the bag of cards before the raccoon jumps at them and runs off with them.

"We gotta stop him." Marshall says as he and Alexis chase after the raccoon.

*Timeskip*

"Here he is!" Alexis says seeing the raccoon up in the tree with the cards.

"What a day." Marshall says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"Yohoo!" Ms. Majorie shouts before something scares her raccoon causing it to jump down into her arms before they see Mayor Humdinger and Goodway stuck in the tree. Marshall then quickly gets on his ladder before getting the cards out of the tree as Alexis helps both mayors down.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks for helping us get the friendship cards back Ms. Majorie." Marshall says.

"You pups go off and deliver them now. They'll be people waiting." Ms. Majorie says as Alexis and Marshall meet up with Ryder getting him to take Ms. Majorie with them to finish the deliveries.

*Timeskip*

"Well I have one more delivery to make." Marshall says as he is holding a box.

"Well let's go. What's one more delivery run?" Alexis asks.

"Actually it's for you." Marshall says as Alexis looks at him before he pushes the box over to her.

"For me?" Alexis asks as she opens the box seeing it is a pillow made up of pictures of her and Marshall.

"Yea. Katie and Ryder helped me make it for you. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I've been too afraid. I've been wanting to ask if you would let me court you to maybe one day be my mate. And when I thought of telling you I wanted to do something to show how much you mean to me. This pillow has a picture of everything we've done together. Of all the good times we've had together. I'm so grateful to have you and if you don't wanna be mates I completely understand. I'm just happy to have you as a friend." Marshall says.

"Marshall are you sure you wanna try to court me for a mate? I mean I'm a wolf. I understand that I'm not the best choice." Alexis says.

"Are you kidding? Your the only one I want that is if you'll let me." Marshall says.

"Of course Marshall." Alexis says as Marshall barks happily causing Alexis to laugh.


	11. Decisions

**A/N: Timeskip to a year later and this will be last chapter because I could not find the other episodes I was gonna do without having to pay for them so I'm ending the story here. Sorry but this is all folks.**

A couple days later Alexis waits for every to fall asleep before deciding to sneak out and go to a spot around the lookout where she can see the moon before howling. After a little while Alexis hears someone howling next to her and sees Marshall sitting beside her howling.

"What are you doing out here Marshall? I thought you were asleep?" Alexis asks.

"I was until I saw you weren't beside me anymore and then I heard your beautiful voice howling and figured you were around here somewhere. So what's wrong? You don't normally howl like this unless somethings up." Marshall says as Alexis looks at him.

"Well Marshall it's just I've been thinking about that little wolf pup we helped save a while back. I've been thinking about our future." Alexis says as Marshall looks at her.

"Our future? Os that a bad thing?" Marshall asks concernedly.

"No Marshall of course not. I'm just thinking that well it's going to be mating season for wolves soon and.." Alexis says.

"You wanna have pups?" Marshall asks.

"Yea." Alexis says as Marshall smiles.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner!?" Marshall asks excitedly as he nuzzles Alexis.

"Your not upset?" Alexis asks slightly shocked at his reaction.

"Upset? Why would I be upset. My beautiful mate just said she wants to have my pups. I'm overjoyed." Marshall says happily.

"But there's one more thing Marshall." Alexis says as Marshall pulls away from her.

"What is it?" Marshall asks.

"Marshall it's not that I don't like Ryder and the others... It's just our pups will be half wolf from me being pure blood wolf. I don't want them to not growing up knowing that side of them. I want them to grow up happy here in Adventure Bay or in the woods whichever they choose but I also don't want them to grow up not knowing either sides of themselves." Alexis says as Marshall smiles.

"Well then they'll know both." Marshall says as Alexis looks at him curiously.

"How Marshall? They'll be born here." Alexis says.

"Well when they're old enough you and I will take them on weekends into the woods for a couple days to get to know their wild side from not only from their beautiful mother but me too. And when they're here they can learn from the entire patrol and be trained in both wild and patrol. This way when they're old enough they can choose to be with us on the team or live out their wild roots." Marshall says.

"I like that idea." Alexis says happily.

"So have you thought of puppy names?" Marshall asks as he lays down next to Alexis.

"Marshall we haven't even gotten the chance to do anything and your already thinking of puppy names?" Alexis asks as she chuckles slightly.

"Hey a future father can plan ahead cant they?" Marshall ask as he smiles.

"I guess the can." Alexis says as she smiles settling down next to Marshall before laying her head on his paws.

*Timeskip 3 months*

"The puppies are here! They're here!" Skye shouts as she runs out of the room Alexis is in to the others as they are waiting outside.

"They're here!?" Marshall asks as he and the others then come in to see five little puppies laying beside Alexis on a blanket.

"Congratulations Marshall. Your a father of five healthy puppies." Ryder says as he pets Marshall on his head

"Five puppies." Marshall says happily seeing the puppies as they whine getting closer to Alexis for warmth.

"Well come on over and see them. they don't bite. At least not yet." Alexis says as Marshall goes over to the pups smiling at them.

"Have you thought of what your going to name them?" Chase asks.

"Yea have you got any names yet? There appears to be three girls and two boys." Chase says as he sniffs the pups.

"Well we decided that I would name the girls and he would name the boys. Marshall you can go ahead and name the boys if you like." Alexis says as she looks at Marshall.

"Um well how about Buddy and Max?" Marshall asks.

"Those are perfect. Let's call the girls Calypso, Raina, and Trixie." Alexis says.

"Those sound perfect too." Marshall says as he smiles at the pups.

"Well Alexis I'm sure your tired. We'll leave you and Marshall alone with the puppies and come check on you in the morning alright." Ryder says.

"Alright Ryder." Alexis and Marshall say in union as the rest of the patrol leaves with Ryder.

"I can't wait to be a father to our pups. I know well do fine." Marshall says as he lays down beside Alexis.

"I know we will." Alexis says as she runs noses with Marshall before falling asleep next to him as he is watching the puppies while smiling.


End file.
